A Birthday To Remember
by cantdenytruelove
Summary: Robert Chase never had a chance to really celebrate his birthday the "proper" way, that is until Cameron finds out and decides to show her Australian co-worker how she likes celebrate birthdays. ONE SHOT


Today was not his day. He had already lost three patients in the NICU. He would normally be working for House but there was no case for them today and the NICU was understaffed today. He usually enjoyed days when he did not have to listen to House and his rude, sarcastic mouth. It relieved him of stress and embarrassment, but he would choose that over loosing three infants any day.

As Chase entered the locker room, he noticed he was alone. _Good_he thought to himself, not really in the mood for people at them moment. He went to his locker to retrieve a towel he always kept in his locker for emergencies. He didn't really consider this an emergency, but he really needed to wash the stench of death off of him. He got in the shower, and turned the water on as hot as it would go. He stood there, with his head hung low letting the hot, steaming water wash away all the guilt he felt for loosing those innocent babies. _It's not your fault_, he kept telling himself. But nothing he told himself would make him feel any less guilty. After standing there for fifteen minutes doing nothing, he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

After he retrieved his clothes from his locker and put them on, he sat down on a nearby bench to rest what little he could before he had to return to the NICU. As he sat there, he tried to think of anything other than what happened today. He didn't want to dwell on something he could not control. But still, they were his patients and he couldn't help them. His mind travelled to the new, now former, parents of the three infants. Did they blame him for what happened to their son/daughter? Would they file a lawsuit? _No,_ Chase thought to himself as he shook his head in denial. _Stop thinking like that. You did everything you could._ If he could, he would go back and do things differently, but he knows that no matter what he did nothing would have changed.

"Today is just not my day." He said out loud to himself. Then he remembered what today was.

His birthday.

Today of all days. Why did God choose today to bring Chase into this world? He never celebrated his birthday anymore. There was never a reason to, except that he's one more year closer to death. When he was younger, his father was never around and his mother tried to attempt to do something for his birthday. When his mother began to drink excessively around the time his father left for good, he never got the chance to celebrate his sixteenth birthday because he had to be the "responsible" parent in the house. Chase remembered his sixteenth birthday clearly. Coming home from school that day, Chase found his mother asleep in front of the television with a half empty bottle of scotch in her hand. He removed the bottle from her hand as he draped a blanket over her body so she would not get cold. After taking care of his mother, he made dinner for the two of them, paid the bills that were about reach their expiration date, cleaned up the kitchen and the living room, all while trying not to wake his mother. He did not want to know what would have happened if he had woken her.

Ever since his mom died he never saw the point in celebrating anymore. Even though his mother did very little to celebrate his birth, she at least put some effort, however how little. Celebrating his birthday meant remembering the short times he spent with his mom on his birthday, which lead to the remembrance of her dying by her own hand, or should he say glass. He knew this to be the reason why he never told anybody his birthday. He didn't want the pity and he didn't want the salutations that went along with the said birthday. He didn't want it.

Before he realized it, Chase had been sitting on that bench for almost thirty minutes before his beeper dragged him from his thoughts. Groaning slightly, he reached into his pocket to retrieve the small device before reading it. _House,_ it read. Chase rolled his eyes as he grabbed his lab coat before returning to House's diagnostic office.

After discussing the new patient for almost twenty minutes, House sent Foreman, Cameron and Chase off to do their jobs. After the horrible day he had in the NICU, Chase was a little relieved to have a case. After running a tox-screen, blood test for any STD's and blood disorders and, just to be safe, an MRI scan, House declared that their patient had an infection. Why House thought that, they had no idea, but not wanting to argue, they agreed with him and began prescribing the medicine for the infection House assumed was the one the patient had. Just to be safe, House ordered Foreman to stay the night to watch over the patient unless he took a turn for the worse. House ordered Chase and Cameron to begin running some of the many tests for the different infections before telling them to head home to sleep. His excuse for this uncommon gesture was that he didn't want his whole team asleep when he returned in the morning.

As Chase and Cameron were in the lab running the various tests, Cameron broke the silence that had been going between them since they had been in there.

"So I hear today is your birthday." She said like it was nothing.

Chase stopped what he was doing to look at Cameron. "How do you know that?"

She shrugged and said, "I saw a note on House's calendar. He's got all three of our birthdays on there, including Wilson and Cuddy's for some reason. 'Wombat's B-Day' was written on today's square so I assumed he meant you."

Chase just sat there dumbfounded. How would House know that today was his birthday? Oh yeah, he had to put it on his application when he applied for the job.

"Hm, I didn't know that. Interesting." Chase said as he continued running his half of the tests.

"What are you doing to celebrate?"

Chase didn't look up from what he was doing as he replied, "Nothing."

Cameron, shocked, asked, "Why not? It's your birthday! You should celebrate it! Why wouldn't you. It's an excuse to have some fun."

Chase stopped to look at Cameron. "What if I don't want to have any fun? What if I want to go home and sulk over the fact that I've never had the chance to really celebrate my birthday 'cause my dad was never around and my mom was only able to cook whatever I wanted because she was too busy for me. She was the only one to even half care about the day that I was born and even that gesture never suited me 'cause I knew that I wasn't all that important to her. I guess I was just a reminder of the horrible child birth she had to endure to have me. But still, it was those little meals that got me through that day however how thoughtless, or thoughtful, she was."

Cameron could not believe what she was hearing. She had no idea that Chase was not one to celebrate his own birthday. She knew he was a private person, as was she, but still she never pegged him for the anti-birthday person.

Not waiting for her to respond Chase continued running the tests once again. As Cameron continued her tests, she decided that Chase needed to celebrate his birthday at least once in his life. Since he never really had an official celebration, she decided she would ask to take him out for a night on the town.

As they both began their last test of the day, they sat there keeping to themselves before Cameron decided now was a good time as any to ask. "Let's go out tonight."

Chase was stunned by her sudden question. "Wow, you sure don't let the guy ask first do you?"

She smiled, "No, not like that. I meant out, like go out to eat and get a few drinks and maybe, celebrate." The last part she was a sure way to get Chase to decline her proposal.

Chase just sat there looking at her, wondering if she was for real. "I don't really want to celebrate Cameron. It's not what I do."

Cameron nodded her head understanding his request. But she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. "I understand what you're saying, but no one should go throughout life not celebrating their own birthday, no matter what the circumstances. Please Chase, this could be good for you. If nothing else, just call it two colleges grabbing a bite of dinner together and then going their separate ways."

After hearing her suggestion, Chase weighed his options. I guess there is nothing wrong with that. It is certainly better than sitting at home in front of the television.

"Alright."

Cameron smiled, happy to hear him accept. "Okay then. How 'bout we each head home and get dressed and I'll pick you up at your place at seven. Does that sound okay?" Chase nodded his head and stood to retrieve the results of both his and Cameron's tests, both negative.

"Well, I guess Foreman is in for a long night." Chase said. Cameron laughed at the bad luck of her fellow co-worker. As they left the lab, they went straight to the diagnostic office to give House the results for the numerous tests they had just run. They announced that they were leaving for the night as they went into their office.

They were collecting their things when Chase stopped Cameron. "Here." He said as he picked up a pen and paper and began to scribble something on it. "These are the directions to my house. Are they easy to understand?"

Cameron took the little paper from his hand and read it. Nodding she said, "Yes, you don't live that far from me. Actually, you live like two blocks from me."

"Really? Wow, that's ironic. How bout instead of you picking me up, how about you walk to my house and I drive."

"Okay, fair enough."

They smiled at each other as they left their office and rode the elevator down together. When they reached the parking lot they went their separate ways with a goodbye for now until the next time they saw each other.

When Chase got home, he went straight to his bed room to get a new change of clothes. He only had an hour and needed another shower. He entered his bathroom and turned on his shower. After taking a nice long, refreshing shower he blow-dried his hair so it would shine. He laughed to himself as he remembered all the people who had ever asked him how he got his hair to shine like it did. He would always kid around with them saying he used a shampoo and conditioner that only came from Australia. The funny thing is that he used no such thing. He just used regular shampoo and blow dried it every day.

He put on the clothes that he thought would be best suitable for tonight. Cameron had told him in the elevator to wear something nice, but not too nice. Chase didn't really know what that meant so he chose a simple night black dress shirt and black dress pants. After putting on his shoes and socks he took one last look in the mirror before heading back into the living room to check his messages. Only having two messages, both from the same wrong number, Chase still had fifteen minutes to kill before Cameron was to show up. So he decided to sit down and see if there was anything interesting on television tonight.

Almost as soon as seven came, Chase's doorbell rang signaling Cameron's arrival. _Perfect timing_, he thought to himself. He opened up the door and was shocked to see that not only was Cameron standing at his front door, but a Cameron he never saw before, except the one time at the charity event held at the hospital a year ago. Chase stood there as he studied her appearance. Cameron was wearing a simple, but yet beautiful on her, dark maroon dress that came to her mid-calf. Her hair was obviously straightened with a straightening iron and she wore some make-up to compliment her dress and diamond studded earrings.

Chase didn't realize he had been staring at her for almost a minute until Cameron woke him from his daze. Smiling apologetically, he let her inside so he can fetch his keys, which he stupidly left them in his bedroom. Once he returned he announced that he was ready to go.

After he locked the door to his apartment he turned to Cameron to look at her once again. "Wow Cameron, you look beautiful."

Blushing at his comment she said, "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself. Black looks good on you."

Chase looked down to look over his attire for the evening. "Yeah, I know. But it's the only thing that looked half-way decent on me that was clean."

He led her out to his car where he opened the door for her. Smiling at his gesture Cameron thanked him and got in. Once he got in and started the car, Cameron announced where they were going for the evening.

"Chez Anthony's? Wow, I don't think I've ever been there." Chase stated.

"Really? Well I guess it's a good thing we're going. Everyone needs to at least try his filet minion at least once before they die."

"Well, I guess that's what I'll be having tonight." Chase said trying to lighten up the mood a little.

"Oh no, I wasn't saying that you had to get it. I was just simply making a suggestion. It's your birthday; you should get whatever you want." Cameron said apologetically.

Chase laughed at her rambling. "It's okay. I love steak as it is. I was probably going to get that tonight anyway. Thanks for the suggestion."

Chase turned to Cameron and smiled to show that it was okay. She smiled back faced forward in her seat and enjoyed the silence between Chase and her the rest of the trip.

Once they arrived at the restaurant they were seated rather quickly thanks to Cameron who had called in a reservation as soon as she got home. The waiter left after taking their drink order and giving them their menus. After selecting what they wanted the waiter returned with their drink and took their orders and left. Once he was gone Cameron and Chase just kind of looked at each other, not really knowing how to act around each other outside of work. After a few moments of silence, the two of them broke out into laughter after realizing how stupid they were being. Once their laughter ceased, Chase started the conversation.

"So, how pissed do you think Foreman is right now with us since we were the lucky ones who got to go home and he had to stay back and do all of the work?"

"He's probably fuming more at House than he is at us since House is the one who told us to go home."

Once they were able to start the conversation, they talked about everything from work to what kind of sports they liked, Cameron hockey and Chase baseball.

"I have to say I haven't been too familiar with the sport, but hockey seems like a game I can get into watching."

"Oh, it's amazing! There is so much action. Watching guys check themselves into walls and fighting each other practically to death just over a little puck is amusing!"

"I would say so. Sadly, I grew up in Australia where there is no snow, let alone an ice rink."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to take you to a game soon then."

"I'll hold you to it."

There food arrived shortly not long after. They continued to eat and exchange small conversation. Not long after they finished their main meal, Chase heard something off in the distance. _Was that, clapping?_ Chase thought to himself. No sooner than he thought, he saw what looked like six people who worked at the restaurant forming a line and walking, what looked liked, straight to his table, clapping as loud as they could. _Oh my gosh_, Chase groaned to himself as he looked at Cameron, who was defiantly not hiding her smile. The group came over and placed a slice of a cake in front of Chase as they began to sing "Happy Birthday" to him. Chase began to turn red from embarrassment and tried to shield his face from view. Everyone in the restaurant was looking in his direction. Once the song was over, the singing group left as Chase starred at a laughing Cameron.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist." Laughed Cameron.

"When did you tell them? You've been with me the whole night.

"When I called in for the reservation. I had to do it. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up."

Chase nodded and picked up his fork as he began to dig into the small cake. Offering some to Cameron, they both sat there and at the cake while laughing about what just took place before them.

Once they were done the waiter brought them the check. Both of them reached out to grab it first.

"I'll get this one." Chase said as he grabbed the bill.

"No, I'll be happy to pay. It's your birthday." Cameron said as she grabbed it back from him.

Not taking no for an answer Chase returned by grabbing it from her again and saying, "I'm they guy, therefore I should pay. Please Cameron? It's the least I can do for you offering to take me out on my birthday."

Not wanting to argue over something so silly as a check, Cameron agreed as Chase took out a hundred from his wallet and gave the billfold to the waiter and told him to keep the change.

As they exited the restaurant Cameron asked, "Do you mind if I drive? I have somewhere I want to take you."

Not expecting this, Chase looked at her questioningly but handed her the keys which she took and walked to the driver's side of the car.

"So where are we going?" Chase asked as he got into the car.

"You'll see." Cameron smiled as she pulled out the restaurant's parking lot.

After about a five minute drive, they pulled up to a building with a sign on the outside saying 'Arcade.'

"Are you serious?" Chase asked as Cameron parked the car.

"Yes I am. Come on, you should have some fun today."

"Yeah, but this? I don't see you playing anything that in there wearing that dress."

"I'll be okay. Come on." She said as she exited the car and threw his keys back at him.

Once they entered the building they were met with many lights flashing at them. Chase never saw so many lights at once. He never saw that many kids in one spot either since grade school.

"So, what game do you want to play first?" Cameron asked.

Chase thought for a moment and considered his options. He wasn't one for playing games, but he opted for the free throw game. Cameron nodded as they headed over to the game. After putting two quarters in, the game started. They started to shoot their basketballs quickly to try to get as many of them in the moving goal as the other person. When the game ended, Chase was surprised to see that he was the winner and couldn't help but smile in excitement.

Then they decided to try skee-ball. Chase had never seen this game back at home so Cameron had to explain to him that the objective was to roll the ball up the little aisle and try to make it go into one of the holes in the end, preferable the one in the middle. Once they started Chase was surprised to find how difficult it was. Not surprised, Cameron was the winner of that round.

Cameron looked around the room and found that the air hockey table was open. Taking her chance, she grabbed Chase's hand and dragged him over to the table before anyone else could beat them to it.

"Easy Cameron, don't hurt yourself."

"Sorry, but since you've never seen a hockey match, I figured we could play the next best thing, air hockey."

Not aware of what exactly air hockey entitled Chase let her explain the rules. She explained that a smaller puck was used on the table and air shot up from all the little holes on the table, causing the puck to glide across the table. The objective is to get the puck into the other person's goal. They ended up playing two rounds. Cameron winning the first one, Chase won the second.

They left the air hockey table and wondered around the area for a bit. Then Cameron saw the one game they had to play. Cameron didn't say anything she just walked over to the game and waited for Chase to follow her lead. Chase followed her and looked at the machine that she was standing on.

"What in the world is this?" Chase asked, never having seeing this before.

"This," Cameron said. "Is Dance Dance Revolution."

Not liking the word 'dance' in the title, Chase asked, "Does this involve dancning?"

Cameron nodded her head eagerly. Chase began to back away from the machine, but Cameron was too quick for him. "Oh no, we're playing. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

After explain the rules, yet again, they started. After dancing to the first song, Cameron and Chase broke out in laughter in the middle of the room. Once they were able to control themselves Chase surprised Cameron by saying he wanted to do it again. Cameron declined and said that she would sit this one out saying that her feet were starting to ache after wearing heals all day long. So Chase put in the money and started another round.

Cameron watched in amusement what was going on before her very eyes. True, Chase didn't have the best rhythm in the world but she wasn't enjoying watching him dance, she enjoyed watching him have fun. Actual fun. Sure she watched him have little office fun with House and Foreman whenever he won one of their silly little bets, but she had never seen Chase like this. She liked seeing him like this and wished that there were more moments that Chase could just relax and have fun.

Once the game was over Chase announced that he had had enough and was ready to go. Cameron agreed so they left and went to the car.

The drive back was kind of short. Both of them laughing at the fun they had that night and talking about the little kid who, they were convinced, had won every ticket the place had to offer.

"I would guess that he would get yelled at by his parents once they realized how much money he probably spent getting all of those tickets." Chase said as he pulled up to Cameron's apartment. "Come on, I'll walk you to the door." Cameron agreed and led him to her doorstep.

She got out her keys and put them into her front door and opened it. "Come on in. I have something for you." Chase did as told and followed in behind her as she shut the door. "Stay right here, I'll be right back." He nodded as she retreated back to her bedroom.

Not long after she left, she returned with a small, squared, wrapped box and handed it to him.

"Happy Birthday." She simply said and he took the box from her.

"Cameron, you didn't have to get me anything. You already did more that I ever asked for."

"I saw it yesterday and I thought of you. I wouldn't have gotten it if today wasn't your birthday, but I guess fate just kind of took its course with me, so here you go." She said with a little uncertainty.

Chase smiled softly as he unwrapped the box and lifted the lid to find a very beautiful striped blue and grey silk tie before him. "Cameron," he said. "This must have been expensive. Oh my gosh, is it a Polio?" Cameron nodded as he admired the tie some more. After another few minutes, he closed the box and placed it on a nearby table as he looked at Cameron. "Thank you Cameron. This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome."

Chase shook his head slowly as he stepped closer towards Cameron. "No, I don't think you fully understand how much tonight meant to me." Chase paused to gather his thoughts. Once he was ready he looked at Cameron who was looking right back at him. "As I told you earlier today, my birthday was nothing more than a day. In my mom's eyes, it was just an excuse to have to do something for me. I never asked for anything, but she had me choose anything I wanted to eat and she had it made. That was it. No presents, no party, no friends, no fun. Nothing." Chase looked down at his hands as he composed himself. He swallowed before he continued, "My father never even bothered. It was like I was a burden in his life. After I turned nine I decided to stop expecting things and just decided not to care. It hurt a lot less after that. Not expecting anything on my birthday led to no more disappointments. I guess I let that carry on into and throughout my career. It became a habit and I would just spend my birthday just like any other day. But you Cameron, you broke my shell tonight. I can honestly say that this is the best birthday I have ever had and probably ever will have. I'll never forget it. This is defiantly a birthday to remember. Thank you." He finished as he looked back at Cameron to find out she had tears in her eyes.

"You're more than welcome. I know you don't like pity, but I am truly sorry that you never had a real birthday. But you have had one now and hopefully many more to come as long as I'm around." Cameron said as she smiled. Chase smiled back to her and embraced her in a hug. Cameron hugged back just a tight and she didn't want to let go. This was defiantly going against her 'personal boundaries' but she didn't care at the moment, and neither did he.

When they pulled back they looked into each others eyes. Before either of them knew what was happening, Chase had leaned down and gave her a sweet and gentile kiss. This stunned Cameron for a moment, but when Chase pulled back after the kiss, they paused and looked at each other for a moment. Then, she went right back in for another kiss that stunned Chase. This one was deeper and more passionate. As they stood in her living room kissing they both came to a realization, they didn't care. They did care about each other, but they could care less about the consequences. Cameron put her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss as he placed his arms around her waist and did the same.

After a few moments they broke apart because the need for oxygen overcame them. They stood there, arms around each other, and rested their foreheads against each other, breathing heavily. After a moment, Cameron broke the silence.

"Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to spend the night?"

Chase nodded silently as Cameron grabbed his hand and led him towards her bed room. When she closed the door behind them, Chase spun her around and kissed her. She lost all coherent thoughts and sunk right into the kiss. He led her to the bed and gently laid her on top of the covers as he gently kissed her like she was a fragile glass statue, fragile but yet so strong.

Robert Chase always let the past effect his future. But one thing he learned today is don't take life for granted. Just because the past was bad doesn't mean his future had to be the same. As he lay in bed with his arms securely around a sleeping Cameron, he said a silent promise to himself. He would no longer let the past effect his future. His bad childhood would not affect him as much as he had already let it. The three infants he lost earlier that day would not let him affect his job. He would take things step by step, day by day, and prayed for the best.


End file.
